This invention relates to conveyor elements for the transport of bulk materials such as coal and the like, and, more particularly, to chain used in connection with longwall conveyor systems.
A longwall conveyor system includes a pan and a coal conveying chain and flight mechanism thereon. The coal conveying mechanism includes a sprocket drive that pulls the chain and flight mechanism along the pan. The flights are attached to the chain at spaced intervals. As the chain and flights move along the pan, coal is carried by the flights to the end of the pan, where it is transferred to a mechanism for taking the coal out of the underground mine.